


Strider Bros Feelings Jam

by tgvs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Feelings Jams, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgvs/pseuds/tgvs
Summary: Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и после всего дерьма, через которое прошёл твой брат, ты должен хотя бы попытаться сделать так, чтобы всё было лучше в будущем.[ПереводStrider Bros Feelings Jamза авторствомwaitineedaname]





	Strider Bros Feelings Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strider Bros Feelings Jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763009) by [waitineedaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname). 



> От автора:  
> "я начали это типа. очень давно практически сразу после того как закончили хоумстак, но потом вроде как бросили
> 
> А ПОТОМ СЛУЧИЛИСЬ ЭПИЛОГИ..... Абсолютный Дёрк - интересное исследование персонажа, но в этом доме мы знаем только Дёрка, который активно старается избежать того, чтобы стать чуваком, который травмировал его брата"

ВД: эй чувак ты спишь

ВД: о чем я вообще ты никогда в своей гребаной жизни режим сна не встречал

ВД: сон? забота о своем организме? кому это нужно когда ты дерк страйдер и ты живешь на ебаной тонне кофеина и бессоннице

ВД: время работать над каким нибудь тупым проектом который совершенно не должен быть таким сложным каким я его делаю пока я неминуемо не отключусь на ебаной дрели потому что я принц неумения быть нормально функционирующим человеком

ВД: не жизнь а мечта

ВД: так че ты там спишь нет

ЗТ: Нет, не сплю.

ЗТ: Довольно смелые слова со стороны человека, пишущего мне примерно в 2:00 ночи.

ВД: эй я живу в королевстве троллей чел

ВД: здесь бодрствовать ночью это для всех норма

ЗТ: Для всех троллей — может быть.

ЗТ: Согласно последним известным мне данным, я вполне уверен, что ты человек.

ВД: ты не знаешь

ВД: может мне от них что то передается

ВД: какой нибудь видовой осмос вызванный постоянным зависанием с троллями

ВД: может я сейчас свои личные офигительные кэнди корновые рога отращиваю тебе откуда знать

ЗТ: Пруф или не было.

ВД: твоюмать

ВД: ты правда хочешь чтобы я вот прямо сейчас расчехлил фотошоп потому что я это сделаю даже не испытывай меня

ЗТ: Не. Поверю тебе на слово.

ЗТ: Не хочешь рассказать, почему пишешь мне посреди ночи?

ВД: а

ВД: да

ВД: я

ВД: не мог уснуть

ЗТ: А.

ЗТ: Кошмар?

ВД: ага

ВД: разбудил карката и дико напугал его что было охренеть как весело во время панической атаки

ВД: он пытался помочь но

ВД: нутызнаешь

ЗТ: Ага. Знаю.

ВД: в общем можно заглянуть к тебе или

ЗТ: Конечно, бро. Я сейчас один дома.

ВД: ништяк буду через 5 мин

Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и ты вполне уверен, что знаешь, что было причиной панической атаки твоего брата. Когда ты открыл дверь, чтобы его впустить, одного взгляда на его лицо было достаточно, чтобы подтвердить все твои подозрения. Ты стал довольно хорошо его понимать за последние несколько лет со дня вашей первой встречи, и ты предпочитал думать, что неплохо разбираешься в его теллсах. Или же он становился выразительнее по мере того, как отучивался от стоицизма, навязанного ему твоим старшим аналогом. Если дело было в этом, ты не мог его винить.

В любом случае, ты заботился о том, чтобы за твоими телодвижениями было легко уследить, и сохранял их— не то чтобы _медленными_ , но и не особенно быстрыми. Сверхскоростное перемещение на кухню наверняка являлось худшим, что можно было сейчас сделать, поэтому ты следил за тем, чтобы твои движения были предсказуемыми.

— Хочешь что-нибудь попить? Есть... — Ты затих, исследуя, честно говоря, удручающее состояние своего холодильника. — Вода, апельсиновый сок, миндальное молоко, Фанта... Ещё есть крайне выпендрёжная бутылка индийского пейл-эля и дешёвая банка пива ссаного качества, что, наверное, является исчерпывающим доказательством того, что я не ебу ничего про алкоголь.

Дэйв фыркнул и облокотился на кухонную стойку рядом.

— Просто вода сойдёт, чел. Спасибо.

Ты налил вам по стакану воды, схватил полупустую пачку Доритос и подал свои деликатесы к столу. Ты не собирался нырять в разговор по душам, не покормив парня. Он сел напротив тебя, взял свой стакан воды и уставился в него будто в бездну.

По правде говоря, парень выглядел катастрофично. Его волосы были взъерошены, и было довольно очевидно, что он просто натянул на себя джинсы и толстовку и вылетел из дома. Из того немногого, что ты мог разглядеть за его очками, тебе было видно, что глаза его были красные— или, по крайней мере, краснее обычного. Воспалённые.

Ты хотел спросить, что из себя представлял его кошмар, но ты 1) поспорил бы на стоимость своей жизни в биткойнах, что мог угадать, кто в нём был ключевой фигурой и 2) знал, что давить на него, когда он не был готов говорить сам, ни к чему бы не привело. Так что ты продолжил держать свой рот закрытым, открыл Доритос и начал шарить рукой по пачке в надежде найти целую чипсину. Наблюдение Дэйва за твоими бесплодными поисками заставило уголок его рта дёрнуться.

— Чувак, сколько ты этого дерьма ешь?

— Где-то сто пятьдесят и ещё сто пятьдесят. Кстати, не подскажешь, сколько это будет? — ответил ты, и искривление его рта превратилось в полноценную улыбку.

— Ах да? Может, я лучше тебе два стула найду?

Туше. Ты был в тупике. Ты хорошо его научил.

— Ладно, а если серьёзно, когда ты в последний раз ел что-нибудь зелёное? — спросил он.

Ты задумчиво разгрыз свою половинку Дорито и попытался вспомнить ответ на этот вопрос.

— Возможно, я видел овощные салаты, когда в последний раз был у Рокси.

— И это было когда?

— ...Полторы недели назад, наверное?

— Господи Иисусе. У тебя худший рацион, который я когда-либо видел, и это при том, что мой парень ест _жуков_. По-моему, единственное, почему ты выживаешь — это потому что иногда Рокси просыпается в поту с мыслью "ох блять Дёрк опять разрушает свой организм", и тебя привязывают к стулу и насильно скармливают тебе кусок брокколи.

— _Насильно_ меня кормить не нужно, — возразил ты.

Он бросил на тебя взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Между вами повисла тишина, не слишком отличная от той, в которой вы сидели, когда впервые встретились, — до того, как Дэйв начал по-настоящему говорить. Основное различие заключалось в том, что теперь ты знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что он просто приводил в порядок свои мысли, решал, с чего именно начать, пока всё не полилось из него бесконтрольным потоком. Поэтому ты не торопил его и продолжал жевать свои Доритос.

— ...Я рассказывал, как мне в детстве часто не удавалось поесть? — наконец нарушил молчание он, и ты замер посреди откуса.

Ты медленно дожевал и проглотил, перед тем как кивнуть.

— Ну, не в деталях, но ты это упоминал, да.

— Ага. Было пиздец хреново.

Он не смотрел на тебя; его взгляд был сфокусирован на своём стакане воды, и он водил пальцем по образовывающейся на нём конденсации. Он продолжил:

— Мне всегда приходилось зарывать всё куда подальше, и я _знаю_ , что он наверняка был в курсе того, что я это делал, он, наверное, знал все мои тайники, но даже это, видимо, было частью его больных тренировок, или что за хуйня это была. Готовил меня к концу света, когда мне надо было бы хранить свою еду в безопасном месте. Ну, что, лоханулся ты, мудила, ты просто выставил меня до пизды странным уёбком, когда я начал прятать свою еду ото всех на метеоре.

Ты знал, что это озлобленное утверждение не было направлено конкретно на _тебя_ , но твоё нутро всё равно сжалось от чувства вины. Тем, кто сделал с ним всё это, _был_ ты, — просто это был тот ты, который существовал в других условиях, — и никакие настояния Дэйва о том, что вы — разные люди, не могли избавить тебя от вины окончательно. Ты убрал эти мысли подальше до следующего раза, когда в разговоре по душам вы поменяетесь ролями, и слушал дальше.

— Не то чтобы он никогда меня не кормил, — продолжал Дэйв, как всегда выговаривая всё единым наплывом. — Иногда он приходил с едой на вынос и подкидывал мне жареного риса или чего в этом роде, и это было хорошо. Мы могли даже поесть вместе и посмотреть кино или типа того, и я мог на пару часов притвориться, что всё было нормально. Но это просто— это _не было_ нормой, понимаешь? Что было нормой — это когда мне приходилось биться за свой ужин и голодать, если я дрался недостаточно сильно. Это когда я воровал хрень из школьного буфета и запихивал её глубоко к себе шкаф до случая, когда школьный обед был моим единственным приёмом пищи. И я думаю об этой еботе и— и это тошнотворно! — Теперь он уже запинался, слова спотыкались друг об друга в его торопливой речи. — Буквально ебически тошнотворно, как будто меня вырвет, если я слишком сильно буду об этом думать! И это _до сих пор_ на меня влияет! Каждый раз, когда я ловлю себя на том, что засовываю в карман злаковый батончик, чтобы спрятать его у себя в комнате, или второпях запихиваю в себя еду потому что, кто знает, вдруг её выдернут прямо из моих жевалок— это стрёмно! Кто, блять, будет красть мою еду? Каркат? Джейд?

Казалось, он завершил свой словесный поток и снова замолчал, переводя дыхание. Ты воспринял это как сигнал начать говорить самому.

— Ты разговаривал об этом с кем-нибудь ещё? — осторожно спросил ты.

— Ага, вроде того. Каркат понимает лучше всех. У троллей своя, — он неопределённо покрутил рукой в воздухе, — странная ебота с едой. Вроде как полагались на своих лусусов или ели то, что могли сами отловить. Лусус Карката тоже был пятьдесят-на-пятьдесят. Не настолько же, но. Хотя бы он понимает лучше, чем _Джон_. Я просто—

Он раздражённо выдохнул и провёл рукой по своим волосам.

— Я не хочу его этим заморачивать, понимаешь? Даже если бы он понял, это просто... Это очень много, чтобы просто на кого-то всё это вываливать.

— Ага, — сказал ты.

Да, ты был в курсе. Между вами было негласное понимание того, что ты был единственным, с кем он мог по правде обсудить _всё_ это. Если и был кто-то, кто мог хотя бы попытаться понять психику его Бро и в то же время полностью осознавал, что он был ублюдком, то этим кем-то был ты. Ты просто был рад, что это значило, что он доверял тебе достаточно, чтобы говорить об этом, вместо того, чтобы бежать от тебя куда подальше и никогда с тобой не разговаривать.

— Как вот эта штука с кошмаром. — Дэйв продолжил, гримасничая: — Если я тебе про него расскажу, обещаешь не подвергать меня психоанализу или чего такого?

— Роуз может засудить меня за посягательство на её бренд, если я это сделаю, — сказал ты, чем заработал от Дэйва лёгкую улыбку.

— Она, наверное, так бы и сделала. Она дико сутяжническая личность.

Он отпил воды и откинулся назад. Тишина наступила снова, но он наконец разрушил её вздохом.

— Это происходило на крыше потому что где ж ещё. Это, типа, стандартная локация для такой херни. Я был на принимающей стороне разноса, и сначала— сначала у меня было ощущение, что это вроде как воспоминание? Он давал мне пиздюлей так же, как и тысячу раз до этого. Ничего нового. Но— обычно доходило до момента, когда он прекращал. Он старался избегать перелома крупных костей и не оставлять следов, которые вызвали бы слишком много вопросов в школе. Но в этом сне он просто... Не останавливался. Он снёс меня с ног и просто продолжал пинать и бить меня, и он говорил мне вставать, а я... Я не мог. Я не мог больше встать. И он отступил, и... Знаешь, когда во сне нет никакой причины думать, что что-то именно вот так, но ты просто знаешь это и принимаешь это как факт?

Ты не был уверен, ждал ли он ответа, но ты всё равно кивнул.

— Так вот, он отступил, и всё вокруг поменялось. Внезапно там были все: Каркат, Джон, Роуз, Джейд, Рокси... Блин, даже ты там был, что должно было бы вызвать какой-нибудь когнитивный диссонанс, но нет. Все были там, и, — его голос дрожал, становился гуще, — они все были мертвы. Или умирали, или их убивали, неважно. Все вокруг умирали, и откуда-то я— я знал, что я в этом виноват. — Его голос стал практически неслышим. — Я не был достаточно силён. Я доказал ему, что он прав. Я не мог их защитить, и всё рассыпалось на кусочки. Я не был— я не был героем.

Наступившая тишина была густой, и ты не решался её разрезать. Тебе понадобилось много рассуждений, чтобы убедить себя подняться, двигаясь явно и неторопливо, потому что ты знал, что даже сейчас— нет, _особенно_ сейчас, когда он дрожал и сглатывал слёзы, он следил за тобой краем глаза, и его мышцы были напряжены в предчувствии ожидаемого, того, что ты обернёшься против него и докажешь, что это всё было какой-то изощрённой уловкой, чтобы напасть, когда он был уязвимее всего, что ты докажешь, что ты никогда ничем не отличался от его Бро. Ты знал, что он так не думал, и ты старался изо всех сил тоже этому не верить, но травмированный задний мозг переубедить было невозможно. Поэтому ты следил за тем, чтобы он мог ясно видеть, куда ты идёшь, и мог отодвинуться или остановить тебя, когда ты обошёл вокруг стола и сел за его сторону.

Вы сидели рядом в тишине. Он держал свой лоб в ладони, а ты положил руки на стол и ковырял свои кутикулы.

— Мой Бро, ты из моей вселенной, он... — Ты затих и начал заново: — Ты уже знаешь, что я его идолизировал, и я знаю, что это довольно странно. Как бы, у меня на руке татуха твоего вэб-комикса, — сказал ты, пожав плечом, на котором находилось твоё тату по КБиТД, и Дэйв тихо фыркнул. — Но это было типа... Естественно я его идолизировал. Он был героем. Он был одним из людей, возглавивших революцию против геноцидной диктаторши. Он пожертвовал собой в надежде на то, что для кого-то в будущем всё может быть лучше. Он был тем героем, которым хотел быть я. Но...

Ты остановился и глубоко вдохнул. Ты чувствовал на себе пристальное внимание Дэйва, но посмотреть на него не повернулся, приковав глаза к своим покусанным ногтям.

— Он не был идеален, — наконец снова заговорил ты. — Иногда он выдавал сомнительную хуйню в интервью — просто говорил, не думая. Он натворил кое-каких вещей во имя революции, которые обернулись провалом и принесли больше вреда, чем пользы. И в конечном счёте он не победил. Он умер, и Снисходительность истребила человечество. Он _провалился_. Но он всё равно был героем. Он всё равно подготовил почву для нас с Рокси. Он всё равно боролся ради общего блага. Его неудачи не отменяют его успехи.

Ты наконец посмотрел на Дэйва и нашёл его глаза пронзительными на таком близком расстоянии. Его взгляд можно было разглядеть за очками, и ты не мог не замечать в нём частички себя и Рокси. Его глаза были точно как у Рокси, круглые и выразительные, но его брови, густые и сосредоточенно нахмуренные — это были все твои.

— Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что ты достиг в разы большего, чем он. Ты герой, Дэйв. Настоящий герой. Ты спас _вселенные_. Множественные. Ты боролся со злом и победил. Ты защищал своих друзей, когда мог, ты быстро работал головой и жертвовал собой ради блага остальных. Типа, чувак, Роуз рассказывала мне про вашу суицидальную миссию к Зелёному Солнцу. Это нихрена себе как героично. И даже если ты не идеален, это неважно. Ты _человек_. Ты иногда будешь что-то упускать, ты будешь говорить или делать что-то не так, это может навредить людям, и это будет хреново, но, мне кажется, это часть того, что значит "быть человеком". Проёбы — это хроническая часть человеческого диагноза, и все мы просто выясняем, как с этим справляться.

После того, как ты закончил, Дэйв минуту смотрел на тебя в тишине, и ты уже начал думать, что, возможно, проебался, когда он наконец сказал "блять" и отвернулся от тебя. В тебе поселилась паника, и ты стал отчаянно думать, как бы это исправить.

"Дэйв?" было всем, что тебе удалось сказать перед тем, как он повернулся обратно и сжал тебя в крепких объятиях. Ты замер в его руках, затем медленно обвил свои руки вокруг него. Он дрожал, и твоё плечо становилось подозрительно мокрым в том месте, где он прижался к тебе лицом. Ты решил сохранить тишину в пользу того, чтобы медленно поглаживать его по спине и позволить ему выпустить всё наружу.

В конце концов ему удалось достаточно собраться для того, чтобы разомкнуть объятия и сесть обратно на своё место.

— Агх. Блять. Извиняюсь за это, — дрожащим голосом сказал он, вытирая своё лицо под очками.

— Всё норм. Не волнуйся об этом, — сказал ты, и это было всерьёз; обычно ты был не очень в ладах с физической близостью, но для своего брата в час нужды ты мог сделать исключение. — Хочешь ещё воды?

— Не, не надо.

Он глубоко вдохнул и залпом допил свою воду. Наступила долгая пауза, сопутствующая попыткам Дэйва восстановить некое подобие обычной обстановки, и появившееся чувство неловкости стало расти с каждой секундой. Наконец он заговорил снова — его голос был тихим:

— Спасибо.

— Не нужно благодарности, — тут же ответил ты.

Он было начал возражать, но ты помотал головой и сразу же прервал его:

— Нет, серьёзно. Не нужно благодарности. Чем меньше ты будешь меня благодарить, тем меньше я буду копаться в этом разговоре в поисках того, как и где я в нём проебался. Хотя, вообще-то, я это и так буду делать, но если мы оба будем вести себя так, будто мы квиты, я смогу притвориться, что этого не происходит.

Это заставило его фыркнуть, и ты бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ты тоже слегка не улыбался.

— Окей, мир, — уступил он, уже выглядя немного лучше, несмотря на многословные следы слёз, заметные даже на его тёмной коже.

— Хочешь попытаться порешать меня в Стрит Файтере? — предложил ты, кивнув головой в сторону телевизора.

— Не сильно надо будет пытаться, ты сам знаешь, что хреново в него играешь, — сказал он с неоспоримой улыбкой на лице.

Ты встал, и он последовал за тобой к дивану.

— Может, я всё это время сдерживался. Не хочется тебя позорить, всё-таки.

Ты передал ему контроллер и устроился на диване.

— Чел, для тебя, типа, физически невозможно не Выкладываться На Полную™, — ты понятия не имел, как он произнёс символ товарного знака вслух, но задаваться вопросами по этому поводу ты не собирался. — День, когда ты не станешь отдрачивать что-то до идеала, будет днём, когда я съем свои очки.

— Готовься хрустеть, бро.

Вызванный твоим ответом смех Дэйва сопроводил запуск игры.

Это было в основном пустой угрозой, сказанной, чтобы поднять ему настроение; ты правда дерьмово играл в Стрит Файтер, но хотя бы ты составил ему конкуренцию. После нескольких раундов из комнаты исчезло практически всё напряжение, и почти можно было забыть, что изначально его сюда привело. Абсолютно разъебав тебя восемь раз подряд, Дэйв отлучился поссать, и ты воспользовался случаем, чтобы проверить свой телефон. У тебя было сообщение от кое-чьего серого парня.

КГ: СТРАЙДЕР.

ЗТ: Вантас.

КГ: ДЭЙВ С ТОБОЙ?

КГ: ГЛУПЫЙ ВОПРОС. ОН УЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО ПОШЁЛ К ТЕБЕ.

КГ: Я ХОТЕЛ СПРОСИТЬ, В ПОРЯДКЕ ЛИ ОН.

КГ: ОН БЫЛ РАЗБИТ, КОГДА УХОДИЛ.

ЗТ: Он настолько в порядке, насколько это возможно, учитывая обстоятельства.

ЗТ: Он лучше, чем раньше, во всяком случае.

КГ: СЛАВА ТЕБЕ НАХУЙ.

КГ: МОЖЕШЬ СКАЗАТЬ ЕМУ, ЧТОБЫ ОН ТАЩИЛ СВОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ ДОМОЙ?

КГ: Я ТУТ ВСЁ УТРО НА НЕРВАХ, И ЭТО НАЧИНАЕТ МЕНЯ ИЗМАТЫВАТЬ.

КГ: ОН МОЖЕТ НЕ ГОВОРИТЬ МНЕ, ЧТО ЕГО РАССТРОИЛО, Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ УБЕДИТЬСЯ, ЧТО ОН В ПОРЯДКЕ.

КГ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ КОМУ-ТО ЭТО ПОВТОРИШЬ, Я ВЫПОТРОШУ ТЕБЯ И СОЖРУ ТВОИ ОТВРАТНЫЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ ВНУТРЕННОСТИ.

ЗТ: Угроза принята к сведению. Обещаю, что никому не скажу, что ты беспокоишься о своём парне, которого ты открыто обожаешь. Твоя тайна останется между нами.

КГ: САРКАЗМ — УТОМИТЕЛЬНАЯ СЕМЕЙНАЯ ЧЕРТА, УЁБОК.

ЗТ: Извини.

ЗТ: Я дам Дэйву знать, что ты его спрашиваешь.

— Постарайся не ревновать, — сказал ты, когда Дэйв вернулся в комнату, — но твой парень сейчас пишет мне.

— Каркат, твою мать.

Дэйв помотал головой и взял протянутый тобой телефон, чтобы прочитать ваш разговор. Кажется, он был абсолютно не в курсе того, с каким любящим выражением лица он читал сообщения, и, когда он вернул тебе телефон, эмодзи сердечка на конце отправленного им "йо это дэйв сейчас собираюсь обратно" не остался тобой незамеченным.

— Походу, это мой сигнал на выход, — сказал Дэйв, и ты встал проводить его до двери.

Прежде, чем ты успел проститься, он втянул тебя в ещё одни крепкие объятия.

— Спасибо, бро, — пробубнил он в твоё плечо.

Ты был вполне уверен, что "б" была прописная.

— Обращайся, мелкий, — пробормотал ты в ответ.

Это прозвище было скорее шуткой; он довольствовался слегка улучшенным рационом во время своего пубертатного периода, а ты почти шестнадцать лет питался только рыбой и консервами нескольковековой давности. Нечего и говорить, что он был на пару дюймов выше тебя.

Что-то в тобою сказанном заставило его сжать тебя немного крепче перед тем, как отпустить.

— Я лучше пойду, пока Каркат не закатил истерику ещё сильнее нынешней. Обещаешь съесть овощ в ближайшем будущем? — сказал он, находясь уже наполовину за дверью.

— Чувак, не пытайся сделать из меня лжеца.

— Йо, я серьёзно. Не заставляй меня спускать на тебя Рокси.

— Я куплю морковок, как тебе такое? Хоть поддержу оранжевый бренд.

— Ебать, ты такой придурок, — со смехом ответил Дэйв, помахав тебе через плечо перед тем, как исчезнуть в конце прихожей.

Ты вернулся на кухню и, секунду поколебавшись, начал составлять список продуктов с салатной зеленью во главе листа прежде чем наконец отправиться спать. Можно бы и позаботиться о себе хотя бы по минимуму; хоть это ты Дэйву был должен.


End file.
